I Like Your Nose
by BritishBitches
Summary: Edward meets a gorgeous brunette in a subway station, and can't get her out of his head. If he didn't believe in love at first sight before, he certainly does now. He doesn't even know her name, but if it's meant to be he'll find her. BxE One-Shot


**This is for Rob, who told me I write to much sex. You might be right... **

* * *

I stepped off the tube and onto the busy station at exactly 3 minutes after 8 in the morning.

It was a Monday morning, and the platform was heaving, making it especially awkward for me to manoeuvre through the throngs of people while carrying my large portfolio with me.

I had an interview with a large graphic design company at nine and I was desperate to make a good impression; this job could potentially be the breakthrough I've been waiting for.

I sighed with relief as I walked up the exit steps into the fresh air – the underground always made me feel a little claustrophobic – and pulled out the slip of paper with the companies address on.

I flagged down a cab and jumped in, reading out the address, the guy nodded, and we were off through the crowded streets.

Coming into the city centre was some what of a novelty for me, and I definitely missed it.

I'd been freelancing for about two years, which mostly involved working from home, so I rarely if ever had to come into the city during rush hour. One of my favourite things about the city was the sheer amount of people; you could just loose yourself to people watching for hours and never be bored.

We pulled up outside of the building, and I threw my money at he cabbie before heading inside.

The meeting went quite well in my opinion, they decided to keep my portfolio to have another look over, so by 10:30 I was standing on the street with two free hands and nothing to do.

I contemplated bumming around the city for a few hours, but promptly gave up on that idea when I remembered a concert poster campaign I had yet to finish.

I sighed. I would have to head back to the station already.

It was early May, and the weather was perfect, not too hot or too cold so I decided to walk back instead of taking a taxi.

As I walked I thought about my impending trip home, my younger sister Alice was due to get married at the end of the month so I was taking a long over due vacation back to my hometown of Forks, Washington.

I'd moved to New York straight after school, taking a degree in Fine Arts and Graphic Design at NYU before getting a bona fide bachelor pad in Brooklyn and settling into life quite comfortably.

I hadn't been home since I was in my last year of college, 2 years ago, and I knew that Esme my mother would be dying to see me. She'd been trying to get me to come back and visit for ages, but there always seemed to be something else…. not anything more important, my family were everything to me, but… more urgent. A deadline of some sort, or another presentation…

But Alice had created the perfect excuse to drag me back and away from my work.

I arrived at the station and quickly bought a ticket, then made my way down some steps to a slim almost empty platform with tracks on either side.

The tube wasn't in yet, so I sat down on a bench and waited, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Got somewhere you need to be?" A silky voice asked from beside me.

I looked up, and froze at the site of the woman next to me.

The first thing I noticed were her eyes; deep pools of brown that seemed to be almost sparkling, framed by thick dark lashes. They seemed familiar, almost comforting.

Then I took in the rest of her appearance, creamy white skin, long brown hair filled with gentle waves cascading around her shoulders.

Her nose was small and slightly snubbed at the end, giving her an air of childlike innocence.

Not that she was anything like a child… No. Definitely not.

Her navy blue sweater clung to her curves perfectly. She was a vision.

My eyes flicked back to her face, and she was looking at me expectantly.

_She's waiting for you to speak moron!_

Oh right, yeah. Speak? I can do that…

"Erm… Yeah I guess so…" I laughed nervously, willing my voice to stay calm.

She nodded and smiled slightly.

I nearly fainted.

_Say something else!_

"I like your nose."

_Not that!_

She gave me a weird look, "Erm… thanks?"

_Crap._

"That came out wrong. I mean, your nose is perfect… Not that I'm implying you've had work done… I just mean…" I tried to figure out where my brain/mouth filter had gone, "Erm. Never mind." I stuck my hand out, deciding it best to start over, "I'm sorry. I'm not always so retarded sounding, you just… well…you took me by surprise to say the least."

She just laughed though… It was like music to my ears.

"That's ok. I tend to do that a lot… So why are you getting on the tube at 11 in the morning? You look like you should be at work in that suit… Did you get fired?" She asked jokingly.

I frowned slightly as I tried to think of something to say.

I watched as her face fell, and panicked slightly, did I do something wrong?

"Oh no! You didn't actually get fired did you? I'm sorry! Oh shit." Her cool calm façade broke down as she blushed profusely.

I tried to focus on my words rather than the beautiful red tint spreading across her face.

"No! No! I was just thinking! Really, it's ok. Don't be upset," I was about to reach out and touch her arm, but pulled back at the last minute, unsure as to how she would take it, "Really. I just had an interview."

She breathed out, "Oh thank god. I do stuff like that all the time I-"

Just as she spoke, a train pulled into the station behind us, "Oh! This is me!"

She stood up and grabbed her bags.

I stared at her dazed. How could someone be so absolutely perfect?

I was about to open my mouth when she cut me off, "I'll see you around then. Good luck with the interview."

I nodded dumbly, and watched as she turned to walk off. I wanted to get to know this woman. So badly.

I wanted to take her out.

I wanted to take her to Alice's wedding.

I wanted her to meet my parents.

I wanted her to have my babies.

Oh god. I've only known her all of 5 minutes and I'm picturing her having my children. How sad. She could be a murderer. Or a prostitute. Or a republican.

Then I realised something, she was walking away, towards the train, and I didn't even know her name.

_Crap! Crap! Crap!_

Then, as if fate was out to try and crush me, another train rumbled loudly into the station, I tried desperately to shout after her, but of course she couldn't hear me.

She was getting on!

I ran towards her, jumping bags and pushing through people trying to get to her.

Then suddenly, a big bald guy grabbed my arm, "Hey punk. You just elbowed me. You got a problem?"

_YES! The most perfectly beautiful woman I've ever seen is getting away and I don't even know her name._

He held onto my arm as I struggled to get away, to get to wards that train.

"Kid I'm talking to you!"

I ignored him, my eyes were fixed on the girls form as she climbed onto the train and moved into the carriage.

I followed her with my gaze as she moved through the carriage and took a seat in the window. She seemed to be searching for some one, I hoped it was me.

Suddenly the guy released my arm, instead grabbing the front of my white shirt, pulling me to face him, "Kid, you're damn lucky I've gotta be on that train."

He threw me on the floor behind him and I found myself not even caring, I just scrambled up to try and follow him onto the train.

Too late.

The doors shut and he stood there looking smug from behind the glass.

I changed tack, running along the side of the train until I found the right window, I banged frantically until she turned to look at me.

We locked eyes, and I've never felt so… fulfilled in all my life.

Then the inevitable happened and the train started to move; slowly at first, I walked along side, my fingers on the glass.

Then suddenly reality set in, the train was moving.

Moving.

I pulled my eyes away and started to panic. I needed a name at least.

_Your name? _I mouthed at her.

She frowned.

I pointed at her and then made a phone with my hand. A number would be just as good, if not better.

She suddenly nodded, and reached down to dig in her bag.

But the train was gathering speed, heading for the dark tunnel.

No!

She looked up one last time, and pressed her fingers to mine before I had to step away.

She was gone.

I ran up the stairs like a man possessed and pushed my way to the front of the queue at information, "Miss! Miss! The train on platform 4, where's it going, please! Where?"

I couldn't believe that I was almost on the verge of tears over I girl I'd met barely five minutes ago.

But it was the truth.

The woman looked slightly shocked, but none the less didn't argue.

"Erm… That was to JFK airport, sir."

That was three weeks ago. The longest three weeks of my life.

I was going home tomorrow, and while I should have been excited, I just couldn't work up any enthusiasm.

Every day since I'd seen that girl on the train I'd been back to the station.

I still hadn't seen her.

I told myself there were a million possible explanations.

She was on her way to the airport, maybe she lives in like Florida?

Maybe she thought I wasn't that interested.

Maybe she thought I was some weird pervert.

Yes. It was probably the last one.

I had an awful feeling about tomorrow. What if she went to the station tomorrow?

There must be a way to find her, surely. We'd shared a moment. As cheesy as that sounded I knew there was something there. Every time I left the house I was on alert, was she in the deli over the road? Was that her on the bus last week? Every time I saw a brunette regardless of their age of body shape, my heart missed a beat in my chest.

Every time the phone rang I imagined it was her, she'd tracked me down through work or my family. Every time the door rang it was her; she'd somehow gotten off the train and followed me home.

I had to find her.

I arrived at JFK early the next morning in a slightly better mood. I was more… optimistic?

Yes. Optimism. I would find her. I had to.

I made my way across the airport to the gate for my flight to Seattle, and I couldn't help but glance around me hopefully. Maybe she worked here?

No such luck.

But my mood held and I arrived about six hours later with a touch of jet lag and a smile on my face.

My brother Emmett picked my up at the airport that day and I thanked my lucky stars it wasn't Alice or my mother, they would immediately spy the changes this mystery girl had wrought in me.

"Eddie! Bro! How've you been man?" He asked me as we walked out of the airport towards his car, "It's been too long."

I nodded and smiled, "It has. I'm good Em, you?"

He grinned, "Well… We weren't going to tell anyone this week, didn't want to steal Alice's thunder and all, but… Rosie's pregnant!"

We got into the car and clapped him on the back, "Congratulations! It's about time one of us gave Esme some grandkids."

Emmett grinned slyly, "I wouldn't laugh Eddie my boy. You know she's going to try and set you up with one of those skanky Denali bitches this weekend."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not interested. Mom knows that."

Emmett raised an eyebrow, "Does she?"

I nodded, "Yes."

How wrong I was.

After about two hours of catch up, my mom dropped the bomb, "Edward, guess who's coming this weekend?"

I shook my head, "Who mom?"

"That lovely blonde girl, Tanya Denali, and her sisters."

I rolled my eyes as Emmett started to cough back a laugh.

"Mom. Let me stop you right there. I'm not interested. At all. In fact, I'm really tired. So I'm just going to go up to my room and get some sleep." I said firmly.

It was best to just nip this kind of stuff in the bud before it got too out of hand, "Is there someone else?" She asked, her brows furrowed; I had never been so sharp with her about this stuff.

"No.. Yes... Maybe. It's complicated."

A half hour later, I was lying on my old bed, staring at the ratty band posters on my ceiling, trying to get those brown eyes out of my head.

I remembered them with perfect clarity. The way they sparkled, danced almost. And those lashes. Dark and long, they made her look like a model from a mascara advert without even having to wear the stuff.

Suddenly I felt the bed move and look across to see Alice sitting next to me, "Hi Ali."

She smiled weakly, "Hi Edward."

"Nervous for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes and no. I'm nervous as hell about the ceremony, about the dress… the party… the shoes… but about Jasper? No. I'm sure about him. Nothing matters after him. So actually… no. I'm not nervous… However… Edward Cullen, there _is_ something wrong with you. What is it?"

Could I tell her?

Probably. In fact, she might be able to help.

"Alice there's this girl…"

"Yes! I KNEW it! Oh, sorry, carry on." She finished, seeing the annoyance on my face.

"Anyway, there's this girl. I saw her in the subway station. And we spoke for a few minutes but then she had to go and I didn't even get her number… I can't stop thinking about her…" I explained, keeping my eyes on the ceiling.

Alice was silent.

This was a bad idea. She probably thought I was stupid.

"Did it feel like there was something there?" She asked.

It was a strange question, but it sounded about right. I nodded.

"Then you need to pursue it." She told me confidently.

But I already knew that. "How though?"

She grinned, "I have a plan. First though, I want you to draw her."

I laughed bitterly, "That's no problem. You see the sketch book on top of my bag?"

"Yep…" She skipped over and picked it up, then sat back on the bed flicking through it, "Wow…. Edward these are amazing… She's… beautiful."

I nodded. "I know."

"So here's what we do…" She began, proceeding to talk me through her plan.

I got home from JFK late on Monday to find two messages on my answering machine.

My heart skipped a beat… Surely she hadn't seen it already.

I practically sprinted across the room and pressed the play button.

The first was from the company I'd interviewed with on the day I met her… I'd gotten the job!

I would normally have jumped up and down in celebration… But there was another message…

"Hey, it's mom!"

_Dammit._

I smacked my fist onto the table, and quickly moved to boot up the computer.

It was taking forever, and I drummed my fingers on the table noisily as I waited.

Eventually though, my homepage appeared, and I clicked the internet icon and typed in the address.

The blue page popped up, and I had to resist the urge to laugh. Alice had certainly done a good job, who knew she had a secret talent for we design.

The site was headed by the picture of the girl that I'd drawn, and a picture of me at the wedding.

The text beneath it read:

_Do you know this woman? Are you this woman?_

_Please email Edward Cullen with ANY information you might have regarding her name and whereabouts!_

_For security reasons we may ask you to finish this sentence – I like your ____ _

My contact details were listed below.

I had to admire Alice's determination and imagination. I would never have had this idea… But I still couldn't help but wonder if this could ever really work.

I quickly shut down the page and opened my email.

**Inbox (23)**

23??

I opened the first email:

_

* * *

_

From: Laura_Butlin (at) hotmail...

_Subject: Shoes!_

_You liked my shoes!_

_It's me Edward! I'm the girl from the train!_

_I love you! _

_Meet me outside Barney's tomorrow at 3:15! _

* * *

I sighed and pressed delete.

The next email was the same.

And the one after.

And the one after that.

All of them were the same.

I liked their shoes. I liked their hair. Their teeth. Their eyes.

But never their noses.

I sighed and shut my laptop.

This was never going to work.

I started my new job the Monday after. I had spent pretty much the whole week sifting through my inbox and prepping for today.

I found myself once again in that very same subway station at three minutes past eight in the morning. The website was gathering steam, we actually had over 3,000 hits yesterday alone… But America was a big country, and I knew my chances were slim.

My first day was slow. But I didn't expect anything less.

I finished at five and was walking along the street back towards the station when my new Blackberry started buzzing.

I looked down and suddenly remembered I had an appointment with my new realtor this evening.

Alice had made the appointment for me, because I'd decided that with my new job it was time to make the move into the city.

It would save on tube tickets and to be honest, the city would provide me with more distractions from the dull ache I was now permanently feeling in my chest.

I arrived at the apartment and was greeted at the door by a woman with wild red hair, "Hello Mr Cullen, I'm Victoria. Your sister Alice spoke to me, and I think I've just found the perfect place for you."

She led me upstairs and showed me around a medium sized apartment with a great view of the city. I immediately loved it, and offered to come back to her office the night after.

We left at about 7pm, and it was gone half past eight when I got home.

The first thing I did, as usual, was check my emails.

**Inbox (7)**

The first 3 were the same, but the third…

_

* * *

_

_From: BSwan (at) hotmail..._

_Subject: My nose_

_My nose._

_But you weren't implying that I'd had work done._

_And you were wearing a suit. And I was wearing a blue sweater._

_And you had been to an interview._

_I'll meet you in the station tonight at nine._

_Sorry I'm late._

* * *

It was her. I knew it was her.

I had twenty minutes.

I ran out of the house locking it quickly behind me and flew down the street towards my local station.

As I arrived the last train had just left.

_SHIT!_

I had to wait on the platform another ten minutes for the next train.

It finally pulled up and I jumped on, too nervous to sit down in the near empty carriage.

I had never been on such a slow train in all of my life.

It crawled all the way through the suburbs into the sprawling city. I stood all the while, tapping my fingers impatiently on the metal bar.

By the time we pulled into the station, my heart was beating out of my chest.

My palms were sticky.

My hair was sticking up in every direction possible from the amount of times I'd run my fingers through it.

The doors opened.

I stepped out onto the platform.

It was empty, apart from me and a tramp asleep on the floor.

I felt my eyes moisten and looked down at me watch. It was five past nine. Surely she hadn't left already.

I looked up to my right and scanned my eyes along the platform again.

Then suddenly I heard the train doors to my left open.

There she was.

She stepped off the very train I'd been on.

I walked towards her, no longer in control of myself.

She turned, saw me and our eyes locked again. Those brown eyes. They were still the same. Why should they have changed?

My pace quickened and she started to move too.

We met in the middle of the platform and she lifted a hand to my face, "Edward."

I nodded, "It's you."

A stray tear rolled down her cheek, "Bella Swan."

"Bella." I whispered into her ear, and then leaned down to press out lips together.

* * *

**Tell us what you think?? This is something a bit different for us (we're 'diversifying') and I'm not sure? We had some ideas for similar one shots, both T and M rated? So review if you want to see them?**


End file.
